Quelque chose de plus sombre
by SnakKathou
Summary: Le couple SnapeGranger... et grâce à Malfoy Jr... D'après une fic anglophone pour le premier chapitre. Le reste est de moi et arrive au fur et à mesure.
1. Chapter 1

_Quelque chose de plus sombre_

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… même si ça m'aurait bien plu d'en inventer de cette trempe ! Enfin, la grande J.K. Rowling y a songé avant moi… on ne peut que l'en féliciter !

9 chapitres de prévus… ce sera amplement suffisant (pour une première fic, s'entend…)

Voici venu le temps d'un lemon Severus/Hermione…

Enjoy it and… review !

Ce premier chapitre est une traduction d'une fic anglophone dont j'ai oublié l'auteur :s

**Chapitre I : Something much darker**

Le professeur Severus Snape fut surpris d'entendre frapper à la porte de ses appartements privés si tard dans la nuit. « Qui que tu sois, tu aurais mieux fait d'être changé en ver de terre plutôt que de venir… » pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea avec raideur vers la porte. A travers celle-ci, il pouvait entendre les reniflements d'une femelle qui geignait. Quelqu'un avait-il l'audace de vouloir lui jouer un tour ?

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il avant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement pour ouvrir.

- C'est… c'est Drago, monsieur, Drago Malefoy. J'ai besoin de votre aide, professeur. S'il vous plaît, ouvrez la porte avant que quelqu'un me voie. »

Il y avait dans la voix du Serpentard une note de désespoir qui poussa Snape à ouvrir brusquement la porte.

Quoi qu'il se fût attendu à trouver, il était bien loin d'imaginer Drago Malefoy portant une Hermione Granger qui gémissait et se tortillait dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le maître des potions ne trouva rien de cinglant à dire. D'un signe de tête à Malefoy, il lui indiqua d'entrer. Malefoy passa devant lui et alla directement vers le lit de Snape pour y déposer son paquet agité sur la couverture noire. Il se tourna pour faire face à Snape. Son visage était presque une caricature de la terreur.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille ? » demanda Snape.

Drago regarda vers le sol. « Professeur… je… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être marrant… ce… c'était juste une blague… » murmura-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Snape attendait impatiemment et quand il vit que Drago ne l'informerait pas plus volontairement, il glapit : « Bon, continuez. »

« Monsieur, j'ai glissé… un philtre d'amour dans son verre… c'était simplement une blague… » répéta Malefoy.

Snape posa les yeux sur Granger. Sa peau était rougie, elle pleurnichait doucement et faisait courir ses mains sur son corps. Le professeur Snape était loin d'être idiot.

« Un philtre d'amour, monsieur Malefoy ? N'essayez pas de me mentir. Vous avez donné à Granger un aphrodisiaque, n'est-ce pas ? et un très puissant, apparemment. »

Drago rougit. « Oui, Monsieur »

« Idiot ! » explosa le directeur de Serpentard « après le complot pour tuer Dumbledore, après avoir ramené des Mangemorts à Poudlard, après nous avoir forcés lui et moi à jouer cette dangereuse mascarade dans la tour d'astronomie… après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous protéger, vous et votre mère, de la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et comment, Drago, le remerciez-vous ? en essayant de violer une de ses élèves préférées ! »

« Mais, monsieur… » essaya de l'interrompre Malefoy, mais Snape était lancé.

« Avez-vous oublié ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? J'ai convaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ne pas vous tuer malgré l'échec de votre mission. Je vous ai protégé pendant tous ces mois qui ont précédé la guerre finale et la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis intervenu en votre faveur quand Dumbledore se demandait si oui ou non il fallait vous autoriser à revenir ici pour votre dernière année. C'est aussi comme cela que vous me remerciez ? En essayant de violer Granger ? En agissant comme si vous étiez toujours un Mangemort ? »

« Monsieur, ça n'aurait pas été un viol ! Pas si la potion avait marché. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, comme vous le voyez. Elle est assez mal et je ne peux pas la conduire chez Madame Pomfresh. Vous êtes le seul, je pense, qui puisse m'aider… comme la potion n'a pas marché… » répondit Drago sans conviction.

« Ça a fonctionné, stupide ! » hurla Snape alors que Malefoy se recroquevillait « Elle est simplement trop innocente pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent ! Et si, cela aurait été un viol ! Ne se serait-elle pas retrouvée avec vous lorsqu'elle aurait repris le contrôle d'elle-même ? »

La bouche de Malefoy s'ouvrit « Mais comment peut-elle ne pas comprendre ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la dernière phrase de son professeur « elle est fiancée à Weasley ! Je les ai vus tous les deux se bécoter dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ! »

« Manifestement, » dit sèchement Snape, « Weasley ne l'a jamais excitée à un tel degré. De plus, le désir naturel peut être contrôlé, pas celui-ci.

- Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose, professeur ? »

Snape soupira fortement. « Une fois encore, je suis obligé de corriger vos erreurs. Non, il n'y a rien à faire. Il y a un antidote, mais il faut des heures pour le préparer. Les effets de cette potion seraient terminés avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

- Vous n'en avez pas un qui est déjà prêt ? »

Snape lui lança un regard foudroyant.

« Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'administrer des aphrodisiaques à des femelles qui ne se doutent de rien. Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre.

Maintenant, Drago, laissez Granger ici et partez avant que je n'oublie tout ce que vous avez fait dans la guerre finale et que je sois tenté de vous lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable ! »

Drago ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Où une créature débile vient foutre la m...**

Severus souffla fortement. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, s'occuper d'une petite idiote pas assez méfiante pour surveiller son verre de jus de citrouille ! Comme s'il n'avait pas des expériences combien plus intéressantes à faire !

Mais comment se débarrasser de cette pitiponk attardée ?

Snape, dans son habituelle attitude stoïque, posa les yeux sur cette miss Je-sais-tout-sauf-ce-qui-m'arrive-en-ce-moment et haussa les épaules. Le mieux à faire était de lui administrer un puissant somnifère et il pourrait vaquer tranquillement à ses occupations, en espérant que les deux acolytes de Granger ne se ramèneraient pas en l'accusant de tentative de viol ou ce genre de gouleries qu'ils lui resservaient traditionnellement.

Le Maître des Potions sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans son laboratoire où il prépara, dans un chaudron bouillonnant doucement, une potion de sommeil, à base d'asphodèle, de jusquiame et de grésiflor.

_Avec la puissance soporifique de cette potion, rien à craindre, cette petite mijaurée se tiendra tranquille…_

Le temps que le breuvage magique soit prêt, il allait tout de même devoir surveiller Hermione… _Malheureusement…_

Severus entra donc à nouveau dans ses appartements, l'air bougon… Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise de ne plus trouver Granger sur son lit ! La porte ouverte sur le couloir… La petite peste était en fuite et, selon toute possibilité, excitée comme elle l'était, elle risquait fort de se faire remarquer… il suffirait de suivre ses traces de lymphe dans le couloir pour remonter jusqu'au cachot du ténébreux potionneux…

Snape enragea. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fermé sa porte à double tour ! Les dents aussi serrées que s'il subissait un charcutage sans anesthésie, le professeur de potions alla prendre sa baguette magique et une fiole de sa potion de sommeil, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas entièrement terminée. Il lui fallait agir vite, ou on allait l'accuser d'abus de pouvoir, ce qui n'arrangerait rien au fait qu'il soit déjà soupçonné pour de nombreuses sombres affaires…

Soudain, Severus entendit un bruit dans sa cuisine. _Avec un peu de chance, c'est cette Granger qui cherche un ustensile pour… hem… _Il se dirigea vers la kitchenette, prêt à lancer un maléfice de stupéfixion sur elle…

« Oh, Professeur Snape, Monsieur… Dobby est venu faire le ménage dans les cachots du Professeur, Monsieur… »

_Il ne manquait plus que cet imbécile d'elfe autiste…_

Snape rengaina sa baguette. Si la petite conne était sortie, Dobby l'y avait certainement aidée, en laissant la porte ouverte, forcément... et à présent, elle allait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour la contenter dans sa frénésie pulsionnelle de désir sexuel…

« Elfe, où est Granger ?

- Dobby ne sait pas, Professeur, Monsieur. Dobby est entré, l'amie de Harry Potter est sortie, Monsieur. »

Et pour expier sa faute la créature se mit à se taper le front par terre. Severus le laissa comme ça, il n'allait tout de même pas avoir pitié d'une créature débile… Il sortit de ses appartements, qu'il ferma cette fois-ci à clef et s'en alla dans le couloir.

_Mais quelle andouille cet elfe ! Quelle purulence de goule ! Quelle croûte de pâté de foie d'hippogriffe ! Pourquoi est-il venu justement maintenant ce gnome ?_

Comme il l'avait présagé, il ne fallait pas de troisième œil pour ça, la Gryffondor avait laissé derrière elle une piste de traces blanches… Piste qui, il fallait s'en douter, remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée…

_Le seul avantage, c'est qu'il fasse nuit… Les élèves sont censés être dans leurs salles communes et, si j'en chope un en-dehors, je lui colle au moins deux heures de récurage avec l'autre cracmol._

Evidemment, Snape aurait jubilé s'il était tombé sur le balafré et son rouquin.

O§O§O§O§O

« Ron… Tu n'es pas plus inquiet que ça, toi ? Hermione est partie depuis deux heures !

- Bah, tu sais, elle a sa liberté, hein… »

Dans la tour Gryffondor, les deux garçons attendaient le retour de leur amie… Weasley enfournait des kilos de chocogrenouilles tandis que Harry était penché sur un parchemin qu'il devait rendre le lendemain pour le cours de métamorphose…

« Sans Hermione, je suis foutu, Ron ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien compris à ce sortilège pour transformer les citrouilles en carosse…

- De toutes façons, c'est démodé, les carosses ! Il n'y a plus qu'à Beauxbâtons qu'ils utilisent ces vieux trucs…

- Par Merlin, Ron, tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne t'en fais même pas pour ta fiancée !

- Pffff, bon, ça va… Tu veux aller la chercher, je suppose…

- Et comment ! »

Harry avait bondi hors de son fauteuil, déjà prêt à jouer les héros protecteurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Ron se leva à contrecoeur en enfouit dans sa poche une poignée de chocogrenouilles et un gros paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Ils allèrent en vitesse dans leur dortoir prendre la cape d'invisibilité et des pétards de brouillard, au cas où ils croiseraient Rusard ou miss Teigne, cela leur laisserait le temps de filer et de se cacher sous la cape.

« Si ça se trouve, elle est encore occupée à essayer de convaincre des elfes de rejoindre la S.A.L.E. et on va la trouver avec des panneaux et des slogans…

- Ron ! Arrête, tu sais bien qu'en tant que trésorier et secrétaire, on aurait été convoqués tous les deux… Non, il lui est arrivé quelque chose et toi, tu t'en fous complètement !

- Oh, c'est bon… »

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent de leur salle commune, camouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité, et se dirigèrent vers les étages inféieurs, pour aller voir en cuisine.

O§O§O§O§O

_Bon, jusqu'ici, je n'ai croisé personne… Tant mieux… Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer, vraiment pas…_

Severus suivait la piste gluante qui lui rappelait étrangement des sécrétions gouliennes. Au fur et à mesure, il lançait des Récurvite sur ces empreintes disgracieuses pour les effacer, car il n'était guère impossible que des petits imbéciles s'amusent à remonter la piste, soit jusque Granger, soit jusqu'au cachots…

Le Maître des Potions était maintenant en chemin vers l'étage de Défense contre les forces du Mal, où Lupin avait repris ses quartiers. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se faire repérer… Surtout par un hybride miteux. Ses pas se firent plus silencieux encore si c'était possible.

Snape ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas de tache de cyprine dirigée vers la porte du garou. Hermione était donc passée devant, rien de plus… Quelques Récurvite et il n'y parut plus. Même un hybride en rut en pleine recherche cynégétique d'une proie ne devait pas trouver la moindre preuve de cette chasse à la femme.

La question était donc à présent de savoir jusqu'où elle irait, dans quelle pièce allait-il la trouver, dans quel état, avec qui, avec quoi… Pendant quelques secondes, Severus imagina qui Granger aurait pu croiser sur sa route…

_Hagrid ? Non, elle ne supporterait jamais la pression…_

_Malefoy ? Alors ce petit con m'aurait roulé dans la poudre de corne de licorne, et il aura affaire à moi, l'enflure…_

_Flitwick ? Ben voyons… une de ses meilleurs élèves, si pas la meilleure… mais une sang-de-bourbe avec un semi-gobelin, qu'est-ce que ça doit donner !_

_Ou Firenze, tant qu'on y est… même problème qu'avec le demi-géant…_

_Ou… non, quand même pas… une autre femelle ? on ne sait jamais de quoi elles sont capables ces espèces de raclures de scroutt à pétard…_


End file.
